A power tool driven by an AC (alternating current) motor is conventionally known. Since the AC motor in such a power tool is supplied with electric power from an external power source, the power tool is used while being connected to the external power source via a power cord. This kind of power tool is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-219428.